1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings, especially to a housing having an excellent abrasion resistance, and an electronic device using the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum or aluminum alloy (hereinafter “aluminum/aluminum alloy”) are widely used to manufacture housings of electronic devices. However, aluminum/aluminum alloy is an active metal, and is prone to be oxidized in air to form an Al2O3.H2O film or an Al2O3 film having a thickness of about 0.01 μm-0.10 μm. The film is amorphous, and has a certain protection to the aluminum/aluminum alloy. However, the film cannot provide enough protection and/or decoration to the aluminum/aluminum alloy. So, the aluminum/aluminum alloy is often anodized to form an anodic layer thereon.
The anodic layer is a porous layer which is needs to be sealed to improve the hardness and abrasion resistance of the aluminum/aluminum alloy. The current method to seal the micro-pores of the aluminum/aluminum alloy is to use sealing agent such as boiling water, nickel acetate, nickel sulfate, potassium dichromate, or stearic acid. However, these sealing treatments cannot provide the anodic layer with a good abrasion resistance, thereby the anodic layer always loses color or fades over time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.